Guilt
by Seanstuckey
Summary: This is about my new oc villain for volume six


"Well well well" said a cold smile. Team RWBY where on the out skirts of atlas. They where on a mission until they encountered this strange man. He wore a brown trench coat, cowboy boots, and a hat. He had pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. Blake new he was a Faunus and a snake one at that.

"Who are you" blake said in a demanding voice.

"The names snake, Jacob snake if you will"

"Why are you here" ruby said.

"Why I'm here for you silver eyes". Snake said in a jokingly matter. "You must be working for Salem then" yang said coldly. "And what if I am".

"We're going to stop you" said Weiss. "Ha" cried snake "don't make me laugh little princess, and besides Salem ain't shit without her precious little Grimm" snake began to walk towards ruby. The team where about to attack but they froze. They didn't move an inch. It wasn't some kind power snake was using to keep them frozen. It was fear and fear alone. Soon enough snake closed the distance between him and ruby. Ruby tried to stay brave and snake saw it and chuckled. "You think you're brave little girl" snake said his tounge licking his teeth. "You think you're brave enough to protect your so called family".

Ruby gritted her teeth "you better not lay a hand on my friends or else I'm going to-"

"Or what little girl you gonna kill me". Ruby froze at that comment. "Oh you haven't thought about that haven't you" snake chuckled the situation was obviously amusing him, "thought about what" ruby said.

"The thought on having to kill somebody" snake said in a superior tone. "SHUT UP! Live my little sister alone" yang said angerly, eyes turning red in a instant.

"What about your friends would you be willing to kill for them"

"I I I'll do anything for my friends" ruby said almost with a stutter. Snake shook his in disappointment "oh ruby, always so hopeful and optimistic, and unbearably naive. Always thinking that tomorrow will bring a better day" snake gestured towards yang, Blake, and Weiss "you believe that you can save your friends, you believe you can save their poor little souls". He cupped Blake's cheek and Blake looked away in disgust. Snake turn to ruby "but we know better don't we". Snake said coldy while he walked towards ruby again.

"You said you're willing to do anything for you're friends is that right" snake pulled out his gun and hand it to ruby. "Because if that's the case the why don't you just shoot me then, show me how much you're friends mean to ya". Ruby pointed the gun at snakes face, her hand shook while doing so. "You got killer in those silver eyes of yours" snake said "I don't see it, you never had the guts just like you never had the guts to save penny or pyrraha". Ruby looked up in shook.

"I couldn't react everything was happening at once-"

"So you couldn't help them" snake said with a smile.

"I did wanted to help them" Ruby cried out "I wanted to help everyone".

"Oh really well you didn't seem to help your sister when her arm got cut off, you didn't help Weiss when she was rotting away in that prison of a home, you didn't help Blake when she ranaway did you" snake said loudly. "You abandoned your team when they needed you the most, when they needed a leader. You never helped...Say it!!

"No-"

"LOUDER!!"

"No... no I didn't help my team, I left them". Ruby was crying. Everyone was at loss of words. Yang didn't think about how could ruby could hurt her the way Blake did, but after what snake said she didn't know what to think. Weiss thought the same thing we didn't ruby take leadership when they where at their dire need. And as for Blake, she made a lot of bad choices in her life but she didn't know whether to blame ruby for her decisions. All three them had faces of guilt on their faces.

"Listen to me you pathetic waste of a huntress" snake said in a cold voice "I want you to leave and never come back, if you do, I'll take every single one of your teammates and torture them until there dead and I'll make you watch you understand". Ruby just nodded and began walking. No one could protest. No one could even speak. They could only watch as ruby walked away.

Yang stared at snake "I hope you burn in Hell".

Snake smiled "where do you think I come from" And like that Jacob Snake was gone.

Please leave a review if you liked the story*


End file.
